Thunder Bomber
Thunder Bomber is a lightning-type bomber that first appeared in Bomberman Online as a participant of the BOMB-A-LYMPICS. He later appeared with a completely different role and personality as a minor villain in the anime Bomberman Jetters. In Bomberman Online Thunder Bomber is the leader of the Electric Dragons and boss of Survival Rule. In Bomberman Jetters Thunder Bomber is slightly redesigned for the Bomberman Jetters anime, with more expressive eyes, a mouth resembling a metal grille, differently colored hands, and a different shaped crest atop his head (the same as Grand Bomber). The final member of the Bomber Shitennou to fight, Thunder Bomber is treated more like an assistant by Mujoe, despite him treating Mermaid Bomber and Grand Bomber like children. He sees Max as a threat, almost on the same level as he sees the Jetters. He first appeared in episode 13, along with his two brothers and sister. When Mujoe is kicked out of the Hige Hige Bandits and is downgraded to a mailman, he's seen being with Mujoe, proving he's loyal and confident in his leader. He seems to be the most mature out of the Bomber Shitennou, if not the most paranoid: where his siblings either played with or befriended their rivals, Thunder Bomber took his job seriously. He respects Mujoe, and was worried about Grand Bomber when he, not only befriended White, but even thought about joining the Jetters. Convinced that Max was just trying to kick Mujoe out of his job, and even claimed it to be a conspiracy! In the end, when White Bomber goes under a disguise and gets into the Hige Hige in order to see if Max is indeed his missing brother, Mighty, Thunder Bomber sneak attacks Max and gets into a short fight with White. Unharmed by White's bombs, Thunder Bomber defeats him in battle. Revealing a far deeper level of cruelty, Thunder Bomber then prepares to end White's life with another bomb. However, when Max suddenly returns and counterattacks, Thunder Bomber is killed by Max's Hyper Plasma Bomb. Unlike the other Shitennou members, the Charaboms he was formed from never showed up, implying that Max's bomb was so powerful that they were destroyed along with him.﻿ In the Gamecube/PS2 video game, Thunder Bomber is one of the mid-world bosses like the rest of the Bomber Shitennou. One of his lightning attacks is later used by Dark Force Bomber. His Killer Shot in Battle Mode causes lightning to fall all around him, which stuns opponents for a long time. Trivia *He is one of two Bomberman Online characters to reappear in Bomberman Jetters, along with Bomber Mermaid. *While his battlefield never appeared in the Jetters anime, the game shows it as a wrestling ring-style arena atop a very high tower in a stormy sky, surrounded by an electric fence. Quotes * "(laughs) I am the legendary Thunder Bomber! I will burn you to a crisp in a flash!" (Opening cutscene.) * "Attack!" (Charging himself with electricity.) * "Thunder Fall!" (Using Thunder Fall.) * "Thunder Attack!" (Using Thunder Attack.) * "You're good!" (After losing half of his health.) Gallery Thunder 4.png|In Jetters Ground and Thunder Bomber.png|Thunder and Grand's Statues Thunder Bomber 3.png|Close Up Thunder Bomber 2.png|Thunder Bomber in his intro Thunder 2.png|Another View ThunderBomber1.png|Another View Thunder Bomber (Jetters).png Category:Characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters Category:Bomberman Jetters characters (anime) Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Combined Bombermen Category:Male Characters Category:Bomber Shitennou Category:Deceased